If I Were a Belle
by Cellogal511
Summary: Bella must choose between love and fate in a small Southern Town. A modern romance... A desperate past. Bella must take the decision into her own hands. All Human, Please R and R
1. Chapter 1

If I were a Belle

All Human

Summary: Bella must fight for the freedom of true love. (Ha ha…read and find out!)

Ch1

I woke up the second my alarm turned on. With a whack that could freak out a ninja, I turned over and groaned. I was eighteen. How I LONGED to stay here, cozy in my nest of blankets. Maybe, just maybe, if I stayed curled up in a ball, I could sleep away the horror of this day.

"Bella Swan, get up this instant!!!" My fortress of peace was shattered with a shriek from my mom, Renee. I tumbled out of bed. "The bus comes in half an hour and you still aren't up. Shower, hair, clothes, makeup, biscuits downstairs." Renee barked off a mental list that had been ready for years now. I slammed the bathroom door in her face, drowning her out with the whoosh of the shower. Renee continued the mother-hover as I got dressed, insisting that I not wear jeans. Of course, I jammed a pair into my tote as soon as she turned around. Thank GOD for first period gym, cause there was no way I was going to go around the school all day like some oversized china doll. After I was primped, curled, and covered to my mom's satisfaction, I was presented to my father. Charlie looked up from his paper.

"Okay, kid. Here we go. So Jacob gets down on his knee and asks you to marry him. What do you do?" The answer that had been drilled into my head since infancy (ok, not really, but still pretty dang long) was delivered to my expectant father. "Oh Mr. Black, certainly. It would be an honor and a joy." I delivered this with as much intensity as a blow-off drama class student. Charlie looked at me certainly. "Like that, darling?" Renee's brow furrowed in distress. "Oh, no way, Mom. I'll be more jazzed up about it. It's just that I'm so tired." I reached up to rub my eyes. "Stop," shrieked Renee. "Your mascara!!!!" Exasperated, I turned out the door.

On the bus, I pulled out my phone. Almost immediately, a text beeped onto the screen from Alice. _Happy B-day, Bells!!! Ur 18!_ I smiled as I read the message. Alice's happiness was contagious. _Thanks!_ I punched back. _So, any plans for 2day?_ Alice. Always to the point. _Well, the rents r totally psyched that Jake is proposing_ The response was almost instant. _???? _Then a sec later: _What? How do u know?!? _Yeah, I hate having to explain this to people (not that I meet many from out of town). Stuff like this freaks them, and me, out. _We've known we're gonna get married forever. _

_How cute. _Alice obviously didn't get it.

_Um, no. My parents bargained me off for some hot land when I was like four. _

_WTF!!!_ Now that she was getting the concept, I could totally rant to Alice. That was the great thing about an out of state text-pal. Practical? No. Pricey? Try half my paycheck. But it was so dang great to have a friend who didn't know anything about my messed up world except what I told her. _So now that we're both 18, he's proposing._

_That's like arranged marriage! You know, with those little Indian kids. Is that even legal?_

_Well, yeah, once we're 18. Gotta go!_

I snapped my phone shut just as the bus rolled up to the door. With Alice, I was ready for almost anything this nightmarish day could throw at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

I had almost made it to the door when Jessica glued herself to my side. "Ohmygosh, Bella, I love your skirt! So are you totally excited? I mean, come on, this is like a fairytale!!!I mean, Mike's waiting until after graduation to propose. You are SOOOO lucky!!!" My lck of response wasn't enough for Jess, who isn't the smartest pea in the pod, if you know what I mean. I continued to not make eye contact with anyone on my way to the door, determined not to let anyone see me in this mortifying state. And then, to make matters indefinitely worse, I tripped. As in, down the stairs and straight into the arms of Jacob Black.

He looked at me with a tender, slightly amused expression. "Watch it, Bells. You OK?" I nodded, trying to make a timely exit left. No such luck. Jake caught my hand. "Bella." He held my name for a second. It could have been hot had it not been so annoying. " Happy birthday. See you at lunch, kay? I'll have our favorite picnic table." With his freakishly confident way, he turned and sauntered up the stairs.

Somehow, I made it through the first four periods without puking or stuffing myself into my locker. When the bell rang for fifth, however, I started getting desperate. The people around me all gave me encouraging looks and pep talks. Why shouldn't they? More than two thirds of them had or would be going through the same sort of thing. I looked at the sea of grinning faces desperately. Was I really the only one here who saw the horrible unfairness of this?!? Dumping my books, I moved as slowly as I possibly could towards the picnic table. Yes, Jake had outdone himself.

He gave me his lopsided, wolfish grin that always reminded me of an obedient puppy. Practically tripping over his feet to serve me, Jacob grabbed a thermos and poured. "My dad gave me some, eh, grape juice, for the occasion." He poured steadily. "Happy Birthday, Bella. Here's to you!" I sipped my wine slowly, studying Jake. He was a great friend. Confident, loyal, and funny. But I didn't love him. Not like that. I wanted to find true love on my own. I wondered if he felt the same.

A cloud moved from over the sun. Blinking in the increased brightness gave me an excuse not to look at Jake, who was trying desperately to catch my eye. "Bella," he said, his voice low and determined. He knelt on the ground, one knee on the fading October grass. "Bella, I love you with all my heart. I always have, and I always will. I want you to be as happy as I am when I see your face. I want to feel your presence every day of my life. Bella Swan, love of my life, would you, could you marry me?" There was a pleading sort of atmosphere, a longing behind those dark eyes. Jake was taking this very seriously. I'd never known him to be an actor. As he knelt there on the ground, gazing evenly back at me, I felt the pressure of all my family's hopes and dreams, the weight of their consequences. As I had practiced a thousand times at the mirror with Renee, I turned to Jacob. "Jacob Black, I certainly will marry you. It will be an honor and a joy."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Everyone, of course, oohed and ahhed over the ring. Jessica asked if it was a real diamond. Mike wanted to know if it would turn my hand green (jealous creep!) Alice, of course, had left 27 texts on my phone by the time I checked it 6th (hey, it's US History. Who cares?) The whole ride home, I had to deal with everyone, who wanted a role in the wedding, the details, what he said, ect. Jess, my bridesmaid elect (I say that because I really did compare all the merits of my friends/bridesmaid candidates …when I was six) lets just say Jessica doesn't forget a chance for attention. By the time I got home, I was just aching for a chance to be alone.

Of course, the second I walked in the door Renee was all over me. Questions, comments, concerns, I got quite an earful. Just as she was cooing over the "Civil War Family Heirloom" the "preciously priceless ring", Charlie came to my rescue. "So, kid, is it a done deal?" I nodded, trying to convince myself that this was just a bad dream. That I was still in bed, the real horror yet to come. "Great. I'll call the lawyers to settle up a land agreement now." A tear slid down my face, both my parents oblivious to my pain.


End file.
